


【TSN/ME】非法占有（二）

by 9_hhh



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9_hhh/pseuds/9_hhh
Summary: 小马骗炮的故事





	【TSN/ME】非法占有（二）

Mark的睡眠一向很浅，一阵轻微的声响就能将他唤醒，他在明黄色的光晕中转了转眼珠，意识逐渐回流，阖起的眼皮慢慢撑开了一条缝，沐浴在阳光中的Omega就这样映入他视网膜里，正背对着他扶墙往浴室的方向挪动。之所以说是挪动，因为他微小的步幅和腿间仿佛夹着东西一样的古怪站姿看起来实在不像是在走路。

Omega没有穿长裤，Mark也看不见他宽大睡衣下摆盖住的迷人双臀上有没有别的遮挡物，但是布料晃动下若隐若现的腿根已经足够惹人遐想，更别提大腿内侧皮肤上还能隐约看见他不久之前刚制造出来的印记——几点分布在白皙皮肤上的赤红，他弄出来的，Mark舔了舔下唇，感觉喉咙有些发紧，视线完全没办法从Eduardo身上移走。

他目送Omega走进浴室，片刻后里面传出花洒喷水的声音，大概又过去了十五分钟左右的时间，Eduardo衣着整齐，扶着腰重新走了出来，这回他状态看上去明显比刚才好一些，合身的西装裤也挡住了两条风光无限的长腿。Mark已经穿上了昨天的衣服，此时正盘腿坐在床上，Eduardo没料到他已经醒了，四目相对时楞了一瞬。

Mark看到他放下了撑在腰上的手，像上了发条的机器人一般慢慢挺直虚软的身体，恢复成了仪态端方的样子，而后朝Mark露出一个恰到好处的微笑，“你醒啦，我没料到早上你还在，我以为你昨天就会离开。”

“准确来说，我们做完已经是今天早上了。”Mark回应道，“就像我说的，第一次不用抑制剂经历的情潮总是比较猛烈。”

“而且，是你睡着了还抱着我不放，不让我走的。”他又补充了一句。如愿看到Omega装腔作势的脸上裂开一道缝隙，证据就是他红透了的耳尖。

“抱歉。”Eduardo露出尴尬饱含歉意的表情，“要给你好评吗？但是我在网上找不到我的订单了，真是太奇怪了。”

一点也不奇怪，就是Mark侵入后台把那张订单取消再从系统里删除了。

“如果你不介意的话。”见Alpha并没有要回答他的问题的意思，Eduardo说着，指了指书桌边上的位置，示意他坐到那边去。

艾略特楼的单人房不见得比柯克兰宿舍的四人间住得舒服，房间面积不大，走道很窄，擦肩而过的时候两人无可避免地贴到了一起。

“Sorry。”作为涵养更好的那一方，Eduardo还是习惯性地道了声歉，脸上浮起红晕。他自己是已经洗过澡了，但从Mark身上他还是可以闻到一股很浓重的自己信息素的味道，这不免让他回想起昨晚两人赤身裸体纠缠在一起的画面。

Eduardo越过面上没有什么表情的Alpha，走到床边，把床单从床上扯下来，就好像那上面沾了什么会传播疾病的脏东西一样，迫不及待团成一团塞进垃圾桶里。

“你还有什么事吗？我等下要去上课了。”他收拾完东西，回过头对Mark说，意思清楚明晰。

Mark就这样被他赶了出来，如同那根被嫌弃的床单一样，用完即扔。

按照常理，出了这道房门，两人便不该有额外的牵扯，桥归桥路归路，继续各自没什么交集的人生。但Eduardo发现，自从他和Mark经历过一夜之后，在校园里偶遇的几率忽然就增高了。

穿着卫衣趿着拖鞋的卷毛男孩总会从各个角落里出其不意冒出来。有时只是路边匆匆掠过的一个背影；有时他会端着一杯色彩艳丽的低酒精浓度饮料，出现在哈佛各种名目的派对上，通常一脸来这个地方就是浪费生命的表情杵在角落里，看到他那副样子Eduardo就觉得好笑，不明白他明明觉得没意思干嘛还非来不可，直到Mark也发现了他，就会走过来打招呼，互相聊上几句，但并不会占用彼此太多时间；还有一回Eduardo在犯罪心理学的课堂上遇到了Mark，Eduardo从来没留意过自己和Mark选了同一门公共课，直到那次授课讲师的电脑出了问题，似乎是中了木马没法打开课件，卷毛Alpha弓着背小跑到讲台边，三下五除二就解决了让教授脑门上直冒汗的问题。

那天下课，Eduardo主动邀请Mark共进午餐。

“你居然是学心理学的！”Omega很意外，上下打量了一番眼前的人，“说真的，你，嗯......”他斟酌了一下措辞，“并不像那种很容易让人敞开心扉去信任和倾诉的对象。”

“但是我知道人们要的是什么，我能看出人的本质。”Mark回道。

这话说得太傲慢了，恐怕任何人类学专家都无法像他这样口出狂言。换做别人一定会对眼前不知天高地厚的家伙嗤之以鼻，但Eduardo有比常人更温和宽容的胸襟，反而来了兴趣。

“证明给我看看。”他放下餐具，掌心托着下巴，棕色的大眼睛亮晶晶的，摆出洗耳恭听的架势。

Mark看着他的蜜糖眼，也把自己吃得差不多的盘子往边上一推，清了清嗓子说，“你出生富裕，家教甚严，在金融圈很有人脉，祖辈多半是商界名流。你懂得包容，性格里有天真的成分存在，一定是在充满爱意的环境下长大，但你也循规蹈矩，我猜你父母的其中一方应该很严厉，看你传统的做派，是父亲的可能性更大一些，母亲想必很温柔，你的性格也许更偏向她一点......”

“停停停，Jesus，Mark，你可真像一个算命大师，这些都很容易打听到，说点我不知道的怎么样。”

Mark被他打断也不气恼，双臂抱胸往椅背上一靠，钴蓝色的眼睛里迸发出锐利的光芒，“Wardo你一直在抚摸你无名指上的戒指，这枚戒指有什么意义吗？”

“这个吗？”Eduardo向他展示自己的右手，“我的家族戒指，祖父给我的。”

“家族戒指不是应该传给长子吗？尤其像你这样古老守旧的家族。”Mark说。

Eduardo一脸兴致盎然，“你怎么知道我不是家中长子？”

“长子背负的责任更大些，你酷爱冒险，骨子里希望挑战传统，能活出不一样的自己，更像是被家里人宠着的幺儿。”

Eduardo刻意挑了挑眉，“你凭什么这么说。”

“凭你对我很感兴趣，我身上有你期待和向往的特质。”Mark笃定地回答，“你和你的同伴们不同，你希望能看到不一样的世界，而他们是在固步自封。”

“你可真是......”Eduardo忍不住笑了出来。

他太狂妄了，明明只是个名不见经传的普通大学生，也许在别人看来，能考上哈佛已经属于精英层级，但对于像Eduardo这样被赋予厚望的世家子弟，这只不过是理所当然的事，Mark远没有目空一切的资本。

“好吧，你猜对了，我有两个哥哥，我确实是家里最小的那个。这枚戒指是我12岁国际象棋比赛获胜后，祖父一高兴脱下来戴在我手上的。”Eduardo习惯性转动了一下自己的戒指。

他没说自己战胜的是国际象棋世界排名第一的大师，但Mark也猜到一定不是什么寻常赛事。

“你很重视这枚戒指，想必它一定让你感到无比的荣耀。Wardo，你想要自己的家族以你为荣，但同时不愿意这种荣耀来自于他本身的庇佑，你希望能脱离家族的桎梏而有所为。”Mark总结，“你感到很矛盾，不知道该怎么做。我说的对吗。”

Eduardo这回不笑了，棕眸沉淀出认真的情绪，直勾勾盯着Mark看，Mark同样回以如炬的目光，“但这确实很难，因为你无论做什么总还是会束手束脚，你在乎别人的看法，害怕自己令家族失望，Wardo，有时候你得做出取舍。”

Eduardo不得不承认Mark眼光的确毒辣了，不管是猜的还是蒙的，总之全被他说中了。他确实渴望能够有所突破，但毕竟从小耳濡目染，始终被长辈用刻板的教育方式培养长大，循规蹈矩、谦逊有礼、顾全大局这些特点几乎刻在他骨子里。Mark身上敏锐、尖利和善于攻击的品质令Eduardo不由自主地着迷，如同他所热爱的飓风，难以预测又破坏力强大。可能他现在还只是一个刚成型的热带气旋，但只要给予契机和生存的条件，也许有一天，他能携滔天之势震撼登场，成为任何人都无法忽视的存在。

他们情理之中意料之外关系变得亲密起来，Eduardo逗留H33的时间越来越长，带着酒水零食一次次造访。所有人都跌破了眼镜，以为柯克兰的geek Alpha攀折了艾略特的高岭之花，但事实并非如此，只有他们自己知道，彼此之间的这种吸引，不是简单的爱情、友情或是别的什么单纯的情感所能概括的，这有点复杂，很难说清道明。

直到几个月后Eduardo迎来他的又一次发情期。

当他看到门口的Alpha时，彻底没想法了，“怎么又是你啊。”

Mark站在与初次来时相同的位置，踢着脚下翘起来的一块木地板，一脸的理所当然，“系统做出了最佳匹配。”

“是吗？”Eduardo持怀疑态度，时至今日，他可是充分了解了Mark的能耐——给他一个键盘，他能把FBI的数据库当自家后花园来逛。

但Eduardo还是让Mark进来了，出于一种连他自己都说不出的心理。

“我一段时间总会频繁地遇见你，告诉我，这是巧合吗？”Eduardo背倚着墙，在Alpha凑过来时主动封住他的双唇。

Mark舌尖撬开他的牙齿，反客为主占领Omega的口腔，“不，都是CourseMatch的功劳。”他这回很诚实。

“我就知道你作弊。”Eduardo发自肺腑的愉快笑声全融在了两人唇齿之间，化作令人心动的轻颤，牵引着Mark的心脏跟着一起共振。

之后就是理所当然的相互抚摸、脱衣服、上床。

“Mark，我很好奇像你这样的义工怎么会不遭人投诉的？”Eduardo双臂搭在Mark的肩膀上，附在他耳边细细地喘息。

“我很差吗？”Mark正埋首Omega颈间，一只手撑在他身侧，另一只手把玩他胸前挺立的乳头，指甲掐进因兴奋而略微扩展的奶孔里，“你明明被我弄得很舒服，Wardo，你刚刚连裤子都来不及脱，被我摸几下，就射在了内裤里。”

Eduardo羞耻极了，却还在嘴硬，“这不是......啊，舒服不舒服的问题......而且我，并不能克制自己的生理本能。”

“你觉得我们之间，就只有性？”Mark摆正胯部位置，把戴着安全套的阴茎慢慢插入他身体里。

“啊——”Eduardo溢出绵哑的呻吟，收紧自己手臂的力量，雌伏于Mark身下，整个人都沉浸在他霸道的Alpha气息中。

Mark粗鲁地捣弄他湿热的腔道，把Omega搅得汁水四溢，一次次挤开软肉到达最深处，又不顾肠壁深情地挽留狠心退出，一下一下打桩似地撞击。Eduardo在颠簸中晕眩，刚射过没多久的性器受欲望驱使又颤颤巍巍挺立起来。Mark握住他的茎柱，食指和拇指圈成环状挤压敏感的龟头，等到铃口重新泌出前液就用拇指指腹揉蹭那里。Omega没过多久就在他的亵玩下发起了抖，虽然是极乐般的体验，但完全丧失自我的快感还是让他惶恐不安。

Mark整根进入再整根拔出的抽插了几下，把人干得浑身酥软，问他，“换一个人，你愿意被这样对待吗？”

Eduardo闭着眼睛摇头，他不愿意，即便从小被灌输Omega不应该以自己的本能为耻，他们需要得到救助，但是，Eduardo明确知道，他不愿意，他想要的人就是Mark。

飓风已经形成了，那是Eduardo一个人的飓风，横扫的是他一个人的世界。

柔嫩的部位被蛮横地攻占着，Eduardo的身体因濒临高潮而紧绷，随着律动发出难耐的喘息声，身体为他彻底敞开，连生殖腔口都开始翕动。

湿滑软腻的裂口像被撬开的蚌肉般毫无抵抗能力，发现外来入侵者，也只能下意识蠕动几下，分泌出黏液以减少被入侵时的苦楚。Mark的粗喘声明显变得急促，试探性地往那里面刺了刺，Eduardo立刻失了分寸般尖叫起来，十指在他肩膀上掐出指印。Mark感到一股热意淋到阴茎顶端，才顶开入口瓣膜，Omega就直接被插得潮吹了。他心中涨热，想将人占为己有的冲动达到顶点，无法克制自己，就着湿滑的液体蓦然挺进，将粗壮的阴茎整个插入紧窄的产道。

“不要！”瞬间的疼痛让Eduardo恢复神智，他浑身僵直，恐惧地睁大眼睛，双腿无助瞪动。他还没有准备好被标记，一旦标记他就会不由自主地臣服于Alpha。他和Mark这算什么，他和Mark根本什么都不算。

“别怕，我不进去了。”见他不愿意，Mark咬牙用了极强的自制力又把阴茎退了出来，低头亲吻他的眼睑，再去吮吻他的唇。

品尝到Alpha双唇咸湿的味道，Eduardo才发现自己竟然哭了，他有些生气，讨厌这样脆弱的自己，便绞紧后穴，双腿缠住Mark的腰，脚跟用力将他拉向自己，“动啊！能不能干脆点做完。”

Mark撑在他身体两侧的手臂肌肉微微鼓了起来，目露凶光，“你自找的。”他托住Omega的背，一个用力将他换成了坐姿，整个人彻底钉在阴茎上。

“......！”Eduardo张着嘴却发不出一点声音，双手按着Mark的肩膀想要立起来一些，让阴茎进得别那么深，Mark却掐住他的腰，不让他逃开，同时下身用力往上挺，贯穿早就彻底沦陷的内部。Omega被顶得眼泪簌簌落下，承受激烈性爱的身体既快乐又痛苦。

他伏在始作俑者肩上难受地抽噎，但换不回一丝怜悯，Mark将他死死固定在怀里，一上一下尽情颠簸，Eduardo灵魂都要被他撞散了，“慢一点......我受不了，啊......Mark，太深了......”

Mark这次仿佛铁了心不给他好过一样，借助重力罔顾他意愿猛烈操干，粗暴地抽插一下快过一下，不一会就把Omega逼得抽搐着前后同时喷出体液。

这轮结束，Eduardo经历了一段短暂的昏迷，再次醒来时，Mark还在他身体里用力的冲撞，他仰躺在床上，被Alpha举起一条腿架在肩上，下体那个使用过度的地方已经被插得有些麻木，丧失了知觉，Eduardo伸手去摸两人交合的部位，烙铁一样硬烫的器官一进一出摩擦着他红肿的肉穴，套子上全是黏糊的液体。Eduardo努力收缩内壁去吞咬阴茎，又配合他的节奏用手去套弄根部，眼底凝着一层浅浅的泪意，小声叫Mark的名字，委屈又乖巧。

Mark滞住了呼吸，累积的欲火彻底引爆，他低沉咒骂了一句，胯部紧紧压进Omega挺巧弹性的臀肉里。明明戴着安全套，Eduardo却仿佛被内射了一样，咬着手背不住颤抖。两人严丝合缝契合在一起，直到几十秒后Mark紧绷的背部才逐渐松懈下来。

 

-tbc-


End file.
